1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable resistor and switch assembly which in combination constitute an electronic tuning element assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a known variable resistor and switch assembly of this kind as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,442. In this variable resistor and switch assembly however, change-over terminals and a common terminal have to be fitted onto a support plate by hand. In addition, a separately made movable member is provided in a housing and an elongate movable contact has to be mounted on the movable member. Thus, such a variable resistor and switch assembly must be made of a large number of parts which are difficult to assemble. This results in a poor production efficiency. Moreover, the movable contact, which is quite long, has a comparatively low elasticity or resiliency and thus a clicking or detent operation cannot be conducted satisfactorily.